Things We've Learned From High School Musical
by doodleswriter357
Summary: Lists of things that we've learned after watching High School Musical 10.5 billion times.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!!! I was bored yesterday while on an hour drive to my grandparents house, so I got this idea from something I saw on IMDB, and decided to do my own. This is going to be a list of things that we've learned from watching High School Musical. This is just the first 10. I've got lots more where these came from!**

* * *

1. If you meet someone on vacation, that you like, they will automatically turn up at your school after vacation is over. (This is true for Grease as well as HSM.)

2. You can sing a song that you've never heard before, and know it by heart.

3. American phone numbers apparently have only 3 or 4 numbers in them.

4. Someone can draw an exact replica of your school on the sidewalk with chalk that never erases.

5. You can be at the school entrance, and seconds later, you will be in your classroom.

6. Cheerleaders wear their same warm up outfits to school every day of the week.

7. Even though it's January.

8. You can change your ring tone to a song that is used for karaoke.

9. Even if your showerhead is impressed with your singing, doesn't mean they won't replace your voice with Drew Seeley's. (Saw that on IMDB. Whoever said that gets credit, not me.)

10. Someone can walk out of a classroom twice, without ever going back into it. (Jason does this.)

* * *

**Well, that's the first 10. I've got plenty more. If you have any ideas, tell me in a review, and I will gladly put them in, with credit for you. Thanks!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I decided to update now, before these storms by us roll in, so here are the next 10. Thanks to those who reviewed already. Note to The Sane-er One**: **I will use your suggestion, but I'll use it later, because I'm following the story in order. Thanks though!!**

* * *

11. A teenage junior boy, who is also a jock, knows slightly famous quotes from Toy Story.

12. Boys will randomly start singing and dancing during basketball practice.

13. Which is in the middle of the school day.

14. Twice during the school day.

15. And not after school.

16. Later they will say they never heard their friend sing before.

17. They will also say that musicals, where people randomly break into song and dance are weird.

18. You can play a super-genius, and not be able to pronounce the word "Albuquerque."

19.When you print something out, the picture on it will automatically switch to the other side of the paper.

20. People with no particular artistic talent can paint a moon, with features that make it life-like.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!!! Keep 'em coming!!! Any other suggestions are welcome as well!! I'll probably update again tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!!! Thanks to you guys that reviewed! I will definitely use your suggestions later on**!! **I'm gonna get a couple of chapters in today, because I finally have some time!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical, why would I want to point out the mistakes, and make fun of how some things are so unbelievable?**

* * *

The principal of the school, has a bell that you use to call people for dinner, (not sure what it's called) on his desk.

A brainiac knows how to speak "cheerleader."

You have one kid, and you have a full basketball court in your backyard.

You randomly give a teacher that gave you detention yesterday, a gift.

Boys are capable of wearing a matching pink shirt and hat.

And look incredibly cute while doing so.

There are two doors to a classroom. You can go out the back one, and almost immediately be behind your friend. Note: when he was walking down the hall behind you, there was no door that could have led out of the classroom.

While running away from your friend, your shoes change color and design.

© Ella aka The Sane-er One

You will lean against a wall, attempting to look casual, while obviously not, and adults will not even notice you.

Your father and you will look directly at each other, and when you run behind the wall, and incredibly fast make it into the building, he will think he never saw you.

* * *

**More coming at you soon!!!! Keep reviewing, and keep the ideas coming as well. I can always use them!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, I'm on a roll here!!!!**

* * *

Your (shop? auto? Not sure which one it was) teacher, doesn't know how to talk. (And looks kinda like Mr. Rogers. My opinion.)

You can walk around behind a mop, and no one will notice you.

Even if you are the most popular kid in school.

Who would never been seen in the theatre.

Two people can be sitting next to each other, and one will randomly disappear. (Ryan and Sharpay. You can see her sitting in the auditorium, while Ms. Darbus is lecturing, but Ryan is no where to be seen.)

A bell, that you hear how many times a day, will sound like a cell phone to certain teachers.

You can get from up on the stage, to the back of the theatre in 1 ½ minutes tops, while still hiding behind the mop.

Some people are seriously bad singers.

Alan, (the boy reading off his hand) is played by a guy, who in real life is an incredibly talented singer. (Watch Read It and Weep; her older brother; same guy. Hard to believe!)

You can be not afraid, but...just...scared.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, this is my last one today. I hope you all like it!! My mom is limiting my time on the computer, so it's hard to update. Well, I think I got enough in today though!**

* * *

People apparently change their entire outfits halfway through the day. (Ryan and Sharpay.)

Boys can look hot/cute in shirts that shimmer.

And are tucked into their pants.

And wear hats.

That are lime green.

And have glitter on them.

And all the above at the same time. (If you can't tell, I really like Ryan and Lucas!!)

Some people are seriously bad singers, and some are high school students that sound like 20-year-olds.

Everyone who's watched HSM now knows what a jazz square is.

Your microphone can be nowhere near your mouth, but the volume of your voice will stay the same.

You can tap dance in heels. (This is incredibly hard!!)

You can do a one-handed cartwheel while holding a microphone. (Even harder!!)

If you are about to say something, your teacher will know before you say it, and turn around to see what you have to say.

Again, you will be able to sing a song by heart, and never heard it before.

* * *

**Yay another done!!!! I promise, more tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I've gotten so many reviews!!!!!! Thanks for those you guys, and also thanks for the suggestions!!**

* * *

A jock will put his arm around a drama girl, who he has expressed his disgust for, laughing and joking.

Two boys will wear the same shirt. (Jason and Troy both wear the shirt with the green sleeves.)

One of those boys has about 3 or 4 shirts that look exactly like that one, except different colors.

Someone who is incredibly shy, and that drama people love to walk all over, is still invited to sit with them at lunch.

A jock will willingly confess that he likes to bake.

A brainiac will willingly confess that she likes dancing.

And then will demonstrate that dancing. shudder

A skater dude thinks that playing the cello is an "awesome sensation."

An entire cafeteria will randomly burst into song and dance.

A cello and a crème brulee will appear out of nowhere.

Someone (Kelsi) will be standing behind some people (Ryan and Sharpay), but suddenly end up standing off to the side of them seconds later.

People that walk into the cafeteria will not seem too surprised to see everyone singing and dancing.

Someone can start walking towards the stairs, and suddenly be back where they were standing before, but then seconds later, be halfway down the stairs.

© charmed4eva112

If you slip on milk, the messiest dish on your tray will automatically go flying and land on the person who hates you the most at that moment.

* * *

**More coming ya soon!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yup, here's some more!!!!**

* * *

You can be shouting that two people are doing something on purpose, and apparently neither of them will hear you shouting it.

A brother and sister will willingly act out Romeo and Juliet.

A girl will play a boy. (Sharpay would play Romeo.)

You are allowed to spray-paint a locker that you will only use for 4 years (if you are even lucky enough to have the same locker every year) pink.

You will also be able to fit clothes on hangers in there. (I can barely fit my backpack and coat in mine!)

Gabriella looks like a girl!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shocker there!!)

Singing into the mallet for the bass drum improves your singing.

© charmed4eva112

Another person changes outfits throughout the day. (At least I think Kelsi did? I'm not totally sure.)

It will take your dad half-way through practice to realize you're not there.

If you walk into a bathroom looking for someone, your first thing to do is to kick a stall open.

That stall of course isn't locked.

© Ella

Also when you look in the mirror, you don't see the person standing almost right next to you. All you see is your reflection.

© Ella

A good place to practice your song is on the roof. (Troy was singing on the roof.)

Your enemy (Ryan) just _happens _to be up there to hear you at that exact time, in that exact place.

* * *

**I'm on a roll here!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoo hoo!!!!! A couple more!**

* * *

Parents set good examples; they won't shake their kid's friend's hands. Really polite!

The tray will also tilt and the sauce will still be in place, and there will be no milk or milk carton on the floor, even though you slipped on MILK.  
© Ella

A female teacher will walk into a boy's locker room, while they are changing. (Isn't that illegal or something?)

Boys on Disney apparently can walk around wearing only a towel. **(Disney is growing up a little. Something I saw: in the suite life, Zack is talking about the "birds and bees." Later Cody says that Zack was staring at Maddie thinking about that talk. Um, wow!! Lol off topic here, sorry! XD!)**

You can be eating a sandwich, and it will get bigger and smaller at random times.

When you're asleep, you can remember stuff that people are saying. (i.e. Chad knew that Gabriella was a brainiac, but he was asleep when Taylor was asking her to join the scholastic decathlon team.)

© Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro

Plenty of people know who Michael Crawford now is, and have watched Phantom of the Opera. **(I actually saw it before HSM, so I can't be part of that. Lol good movie!!)**

A jock will go to a brainiac that made fun of him, for help with something, unschool related.

Especially since the jock/nerd relationships don't work in real life.

© musicalfreak

We all know what the Tony Awards are now.

Teenage boys like watching and acting out Charlie's Angels.

© charmed4eva112

Some people also wear three watches at a time.

You are able to get access to all the school's trophies, pictures, awards, etc. and set them up in the locker room.

You can wander through the halls, singing your heart out, and no one will be there, until you are done singing.

A high school will get a wall length poster of some of the guys on the basketball team for one game that probably cost..._lots_ of money.

© Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro

* * *

**Okay, that's all I'm gonna do for today. My aunt is flying in from Washington (whereas I live in Wisconsin,) and my mom doesn't want me on the computer while she's here so...hope you enjoy it!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys!!!! Okay the response i got from this has been awesome, so I'm dedicating this chapter to all you who have reviewed!! Some of you gave me tons of suggestions, so I picked my favs, and gave the credit to those who gave me the ideas!! I do have more of my own; actually last night I sat down, and wrote up a TON!!! Like someone suggested, I'm going to do a chapter on HSM2. More things I just noticed in the video, than mistakes or anything. So now here's a thanks to the reviewers: The Sane-er One, zanessaandtroyellaforever, sweet-virginia-sparks, pinkturtle, zashleylove16, kikigirl101, charmed4eva112, charmedhsmfan101, aznsrule.10, musicalfreak, ClementineTangerine314, We-belong-hsmusical-freak, IMetStacyandClinton, x-Rose-Tyler-x, larabaybee, Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro, caligymnast2006, TravelingGossip, yours-so-truly, LovinLife4ever, xBeautifulbabe405x, xxhsmislovexx, and cherryblossomforever. Also thanks to you guys who put my story on favorites and alerts. Thank you soo much!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**from xxhsmislovexx:**_

People can be about to drink from their straw but it will be no where near their mouths.

Music can be in one key on a sheet, but people will be singing it in a different key. **(Funny story: I was supposed 2 play a song for music, but I did it in a different key on accident, and my music teacher gave me extra credit!!)**

People can sing without moving their mouths.

16-year-olds can memorize an entire board of equations.

Basketball player's numbers can change during games and practices.

Gray boxers can turn into white briefs.

Belts can magically disappear.

Table contents randomly appear and disappear.

People will look at their wrists, and know what time it is, even if there is no watch on it. **(Like my dad says: two hairs past a freckle.)**

_**from LovinLife4ever:**_

A boy can climb up a girl's balcony, and the parents won't call the cops.

Guys will confess their mistakes to their crushes parents...who they have never met before in their lives.

The jock's secret hiding place is covered in glass, yet nobody ever finds him.

Scientists wear pretty pink outfits under their lab coats.

Even though only the piano is being played, there are drums and other instruments in the background, and nobody wonders why.

People who have never done a musical before can read sheet music.

_**from larabaybee:**_

It is possible for your father to hand you the basketball, but 2 seconds later, you are grabbing it from his hands.

_**from charmedhsmfan101:**_

It is possible for you to jump 10 feet in the air with 5 other people. (See DVD case, and lots of other advertisements for HSM.)

* * *

Okay, I'll do more later!! luv ya bye!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone!!! I'm back with more!! I had 2 babysit, so thats why i was so hurried on the last one!! Here's some more, and hope you enjoy!!**

* * *

People can blow noisemakers (horns etc.) in the hallways, and not get in trouble.

You can skive off gym class, and not get in trouble.

You can set your lunch tray in front of you on the table, and seconds later it will disappear. (Actually lots of people mentioned this one.)

Your friends don't know where your secret hiding place is, (they don't even know you have one) but they are still able to find it right away.

A blue shirt, a jean jacket, and jeans is too much blue in one outfit.

It is possible to climb a tree and balcony, while talking on a cell phone.

When you turn on a light in your room, it lights up the whole second floor of your house.

Gabriella has a telescope in her room.

And a couch.

And a fireplace.

Even though she lives in a state where you can wear shorts in January.

After you heard Zac sing on his own, you thought "They didn't pay Drew Seeley enough." (Sorry, he just didn't sound good there.)

Two people who are obviously very attracted to each other, can stand with their faces centimeters apart, and not kiss.

The brainiacs actually explained something we could understand. (7th grade and up. The pH balance, pink to blue thing. I actually learned about that!!)

They practice after school until almost 6ish.

Lucas looks incredibly cute when you pause the movie right before he says, "I'm proud to call you my sister." (Ha he looks soooo adorable!!)

Sharpay and Darbus can both be talking at the same time, and still make sense.

* * *

**I'll try and get some more in tonight after the little sibs go 2 bed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, just to clear up a little confusion: In on of the things I had in the last chapter, with Ms. Darbus and Sharpay talking at the same time; when kelsi is hiding behind the piano sharpay is saying: "Well, i really think it would be better if we did it this way." At the same time, Ms. Darbus is saying "I don't want to hear any more about Troy Bolton and that Montez girl." Somehow they managed to be both talking at the same time, and understand each other too. Hope that helped!! **

* * *

Kelsi has found the perfect place to hold your pencil; in your hair. (I used to do that if I put my hair in a bun!)

The jocks and braincase are apparently friends now, and walk to school together.

The pi pie was ingenious. (I thought it was adorable!)

Jocks can't understand the complicated equation, but they can understand something in big bright bold letters.

They are able to throw the stuffed balls around, and not get in trouble.

The entire basketball team would actually write G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B on their T-shirts.

Ryan apparently couldn't read that. (Some reasons people have thought of why: dyslexia, he's just dumb, and in my story Behind the Scenes: With Ryan Evans, I said that maybe he needed contacts for reading, and he didn't have them in. Who knows?)

You can still attempt to read something after the thing it is written on is gone, (or in this case walked away.)

Even though you thought Sharpay and Ryan's exercises were weird, you could do them yourself.

When you start a game against your biggest opponents, you go onto the court, and give them high fives and "manly hugs."

There is a cameraman at a high school game. (Watch in the bottom right-hand corner as they run out after the power goes out. There's a guy with a camera.)

You send out a message, and have to close the laptop twice.

Sharpay's dress is……………..interesting.

Troy can change out of his uniform pretty quickly.

The person will stop playing the piano, because the person who sings second, gets stage fright.

When everyone comes to support fellow classmates, the opposing school will come to support them too.

It's very hard to play the piano while standing up and bobbing around.

Drums and background music can come out of nowhere.

Ms. Darbus should not dance.

Your enemies (Ryan and Sharpay) will dance along to your song, after working so hard to get you to not sing it.

Of course they're gonna win the biggest game, at the last second, with Troy scoring the winning point. How else would it turn out?

Two people, who have never talked before in their lives, will suddenly become boyfriend and girlfriend. (Jason and Kelsi.)

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!!! Sorry it took so long for me to update!!! First of all, my computer crashed, and then when it was fixed, my mom had grounded me for something else, sooooo...yeah. ;) I only had a few left from the movie, but I watched the music video for "What Time Is It?" a ton of times already, so I'm gonna do a chapter or two from that next.**

* * *

People can sure get out of the gym fast after the big championship game.

When the winning team starts doing a train, the other team will join in, and will be dancing in the background.

_**From LovinLife4ever**_  
Teenage boys just love keeping track of their mother's crazy diet ideas (Chad)

After the head jock makes a huge statement saying that his girlfriend is unimportant to him the entire student body ditches class

_**NOW FOR SOME GENERAL THINGS:**_

Twins have different colored eyes. (Sharpay's are brown, Ryan's are blue. Don't know if this can really happen in real life or not.)

A 27-year-old woman can play a 16-year-old girl. (Monique as Taylor)

_**From Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro**_

None of the actors are the same age as their characters, except Chris Warren Jr. who plays Zeke.

All three of the actors/actresses who came out with albums, that younger kids were sure to get their parents to buy them, had rappers in them.

* * *

**Peace out!!! Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the chapter with the stuff from the trailer. It's not so much the stuff we learned, but just stuff we noticed. If anyone has any more they'd like to contribute, I will gladly put them in. Otherwise, I can't think of any more, and this sadly might be the end. Tell me what you think, either way.**

* * *

That really big clock came out of nowhere.

Somehow, Kelsi and Martha ended up in the same homeroom as the rest of them.

Martha, who had about 4 lines in the first movie is suddenly a main character.

Sharpay is still giving Ms. Darbus gifts.

Ryan has a briefcase in school.

His face after Sharpay gives Ms. Darbus the gift is hysterical.

Chad is still carrying the basketball around.

Jason is asleep.

Ryan and Sharpay are apparently famous and popular in school now.

Ryan's book is "How To Deal With A Difficult Sibling."

Zeke follows Sharpay for a while, before he actually gets her autograph in his yearbook.

She also kisses his yearbook.

Taylor still has her wheelie backpack.

Gabriella likes to ride on Troy a lot.

On the last day of school, people will "roller coaster" down the hallways.

The outfits Chad and Troy wear are weird for caddies.

Sharpay looks like Paris Hilton when she………..checks her reflection in the golf club.

We see Ryan and Sharpay's parents for the first time.

Both Ryan and Sharpay have interesting pants on in the song.

Speaking of pants, Zac should really pull his up.

I can't wait to see Ryan play baseball!

When they sing "When it's time to win we do it," it looks like Zac is grabbing, well, take a look where he's grabbing.

Ryan and Martha are dancing in the final scene. (NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!)

There is a girl dancing during the b-ball scene, just like in the concert.

No girls wear bikinis, or even tankinis, proving the whole "conservative Disney thing."

* * *

**Wow, it's (possibly) done!! You can change that though. If you have anything you noticed in the trailer, or anything else from the movie that I haven't put on, feel free to tell me, and I will make another chapter for those!! Gotta review first! I've gotten 64 reviews so far, which is awesome!!!! Thanks soo much to everyone btw for that!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long. I was only allowed a limited time on the computer over the past week, plus i didnt have any ideas, so yeah. Thes****e are all from my awesome reviewers!! Btw, saw the new hsm2 trailer!!! Sweet!!! also saw that thing on the news and heard "you are the music in me" sounds awesome!! well, here ya go!  
**

* * *

_**From HSM2:**_

When it's the last day of school, everyone jumps out of their seats, and throw their papers in the air. **(On our last day, we have our report cards, and no other papers.)**  
_From: jade-kwl-name-eva _and _U.S. Princess_

* * *

_From U.S. Princess:_

Ryan changes from being a lefty to a righty. (See when he is signing yearbooks.)

People bring paparazzi cameras to school.

Sharpay drives around in pink a lot. (Pink car and golf cart.

_**From the movie:**_

Teenage boys keep track of their mother's diets.

_From LovinLife4ever_

It is possible to climb a tree and balcony, while talking on a cell phone, and your voice won't change from exhaustion or from you moving around.

_From GiLmOrEgIrL129_

Ryan can have trouble reading the G-O-D-R-A-M-A-C-L-U-B thing, but can read Troy and Gabriella's names off the sign-up sheet with no problem.

_From Jeune Ecrivain_

You apparently don't need to unlock your locker to open it; Gabriella opens hers twice through out the movie, and never unlocks it.

_From zanessaandtroyellaforever_

* * *

**Well, just an early Happy 4th of July right away! And to any Harry Potter fans out there like me, cant wait till next week!!! the new movie!!! and then the next week, the last book!! ok off topic here!!! sorry!! please review!!!! im almost at 100!!! would be so awesome if i could get there!!**_  
_

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey sorry again for the long wait! Our internet was being stupid, (again) and i kinda ran out of ideas. Now I have a few more.**

* * *

When someone calls you, their picture pops up on your cell. Seconds later, the picture changes though you did not change it. You simply stared at your phone in confusion.** (If you pause it, this is true! Zac is in a different pose!)**  
_From __zanessaandtroyellaforever_

Two girls can walk out of an empty hallway. When Gabi was done singing two girls walked from behind her.

_From __xXGabbyXx_

It is possible for you to take a picture outside at night, with a kajillion fireworks going off, and a whole bunch of lights on, and your picture will still have a pitch black background.

_From Moosecoo9_

A drama teacher would decline a professional opera singer.

It's possible to sleep in your detention and the teacher wouldn't notice.

The students can just hack into the schools system.

In the HSM concert, they let a sick girl sing(Vanessa).Small kids eat with high school students It's normal for a teacher to dance with the mascot. **(Creepy is more like it.)**

You try to ran away from the person you are in love with(in the end with Zeke and Sharpay)

A teacher don't care if a students gets hurt to a casting (the ballet dancer)

When Gabriella and Troy talks while the casting is running, only the music would play, but nobody sings.  
from _BabyAC_

The Montez's have a pineapple for a door-knocker.

And they don't live in a tropical state. (**e.g. Hawaii, Florida, etc.)**

* * *

**Sniff sniff It's the end! Thanks so much for everyone who reviewed. (I'll give shout outs as a different chapter.) Don't worry, as soon as HSM2 comes out, I'll do Things We Learned From High School Musical...2. So if you gave me suggestions for that, I will use them then!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**OMG I got so many reviews!! Almost a hundred!! I wanted to thank those people, and also those who put this under alert and favorites! The response was awesome, and I will continue, sometime after August 17th. (A month from today!! yay!!) For now tho, HSM is off the brain, and Harry Potter is on! 3 days till the book! lol.****  
**

* * *

**Thanks sooo much to those who reviewed:**

BabyAC  
xxhsmislovexx  
We-belong-hsmusical-freak  
hsm.charmedfan-247  
pinkturtle  
sweet-virginia-sparks  
zanessaandtroyellaforever  
The Sane-er One

TravelingGossip  
IMetStacyandClinton  
ClementineTangerine314  
musicalfreak  
aznsrule.10  
charmed4eva112  
kikigirl101

zashleylove16  
SkRibbledHEARTS  
caligymnast2006

HP4EverLuver  
Regina Bianca del Mare Azzuro  
larabaybee

x-Rose-Tyler-x

xXGabbyXx  
cherryblossomforever

XBeautifulbabe405X  
LovinLife4ever  
yours-so-truly

ryan-evans-hats-rock  
DutchIcePrincess

Hannah Montana 3-24-06  
GiLmOrEgIrL129  
youtubesmybff aka chel08  
Forbiddenfiction

SilverConlon  
dreamsescape  
SmileyMiley  
Jeune Ecrivain

YagottaluvHSM

jade-kwl-name-eva  
BlackBeauty613

U.S. Princess

AtalantaMagic  
wildcat92  
Moosecoo9  
boptothetop

**Thanks to those who put it under favorites:**

BlackBeauty613

CoutureCutie.

Crazy Genius Girl

HP4EverLuver

IMetStacyandClinton

IrishRoseHSM

MightyDucks

Moosecoo9

PS93

TravelingGossip

We-belong-hsmusical-freak

YagottaluvHSM

aznsrule.10

boptothetop

cherryblossomforever

gilmoregirl24

hollisterchick

hsm-wildcat

hsm450

hsmisdabest

jade-kwl-name-eva

jesusfreak1106

lilypad456

ryan-evans-hats-rock

walkingonsunshine01

xXGabbyXx

xXJust.Like.ThatXx

xthe other lizx

xxxPrincessJololaxxx

yours-so-truly

zanessaandtroyellaforever

zashleylove16

**And to those who put it on alerts:**

ChEeRlEaDiNx3LiSa

Chesom549

DutchIcePrincess

GiLmOrEgIrL129

HP4EverLuver

LovinLife4ever

LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl

Moosecoo9

Ty Ty Sha By By

XBeautifulbabe405X

aznsrule.10

caligymnast2006

gilmoregirl24

heart.breaker.promise.maker

hsmisdabest

i-got-one-and-you-dont

kikigirl101

larabaybee

melizabeth032

musicalfreak

pinkturtle

sweet-virginia-sparks

xXGabbyXx

xxhsmislovexx

xxxPrincessJololaxxx

youtubesmybff aka chel08

zanessaandtroyellaforever

* * *

**Thanks again!!**

** 3 Stephanie **

**  
**


End file.
